coleniafandomcom-20200215-history
Huedish Empire
The Huedish Empire is a country in Southeastern Brazil. Its leader is jotapg101, and consists of many states and members. It is a full member of AA (Abbreviation for the Alliance of the Americas). History The Huedish Empire was created as a little South American country. The exact date is unknown, but it was created about 3 months ago. Its founder was jotapg101, which is the actual and current emperor. The small and new country started with peaceful growth, which lasted for some time; the economy closed and small. After one week in growth, in population and land, the Huedish Empire became the strongest nation in South America. The continent never was a home for a lot of countries, and at that time, the Huedish Empire made allies in Costa Rica and Venezuela. While the Empire was conquering South America, the USSR, a major power at the time, decided to spread communism over the world. They focused on South American countries, and the Huedish Empire ended up becoming The Socialist State of the Huedish Empire (SSHE). After a short three days of communism, the Huedish Empire became a monarchy again. The First Global Age After being freed from communism, the Huedish Empire started to annex lots of countries from different parts of the world, creating a very big global empire. It became a threat for some countries, which got scared of losing their independence. The Empire was structured to give almost full autonomy for its countries, granting a kind of union inside, and only the Emperor interfered with countries when they affected the Huedish interests. While the Huedish Empire was eating little defenseless countries, diplomatically of course, a bunch of countries created the African Defense League (ADL), a military pact to grant the defense of Africa from colonialism. The head of the alliance, the actual Ivory Coast, called Hue into the pact. The Empire accepted, The Huedish Empire now was part of the ADL, as with Poland, Norvegia, and others. The biggest enemy of the pact was Baltica, a country located in the Baltics. Its leader, Risqi, declared war on Norvegia after one day of the entry of Hue on the pact. The Huedish Empire fought against Angevin and Baltica, two superpowers, with only Norvegia. The war was lost, without great damage on the Mainland, but the emperor, poor, lost some stuff to Baltica. Norvegia fleed to Australia during the war. On the following day, the Ivory Coast declared war on the Huedish Empire. The reasons still debated, some think it was because Hue was too big and others think that it was caused by an unauthorized claim on Africa. One fact stays true and known though, it was an illegal war, with major damage on the Mainland; some ruins can still be found today on the Empire. Some countries left the ADL after the war. One was Italy, who agreed that it was an illegal war, without official casus-belli. After the war, the Huedish Empire, destroyed and broken, started to lose countries that were once under the rule of Hue. A brief age of fascism took over the country, and the fascist Hue was the casus-belli for another attack, this time from the Angevin Union. Dictat0r, the representant of the Angevin Union, declared war on the Huedish Empire, and sent a bomber to the capital. The bomber got raided, the Empire took its dispensers and burned the other parts. The war raged on for some time, with bombings on Persarabia and the Mainland. A treaty was never signed, but the war ended, without major losses in Persarabia and the Mainland. Low on tech, the Empire slowly started to rebuild, making a bunkered base in the mines of the Mainland. The Second Global Age While rebuilding, the Empire started to annex alots of countries, with diplomacy. More alliances were created, with Destinium, Cascadia, Switzerland, Padania, and lots of other countries. The Empire was big and popular once again. The Empire started making sugarcane farms in Tunisia and Sardinia, and they started to make an army as well. Not very rich however, the Empire started to get new members, one of which, TaekTech, became the right-arm of the emperor. After two weeks of success, the Empire became the victim of another empire, the Ivory Coast. Its leader at the time, Kweku, could see the private chat of players. He managed to get Greenland to attack the Huedish Empire, and then joined the war to "help" against the Huedish, once again attacking the Empire. This time, besides signing a bad treaty, the emperor refused to surrender, keeping its lands, except Denmark. Denmark was supposed to be given to Caucasia, another ally of the Empire who helped the Huedish in the war. However, during the transition, Denmark betrayed the Empire, taking their supplies and running to Alaska, asking for independence. For this reason, Dead_X, the leader of Denmark, is now banned from Huedish lands since then. The Empire lost tons of resources, but kept its lands and one digital miner. After that, the emperor, jotapg101, took a vacation for 3 weeks, leaving the emperor spot for TaekTech. The Taek Era During Taek's govern, the Empire lost some lands and power. The Persian Empire, once Persarabia, declared independence, as the Empire was left a bit forgotten. It was a short era with not much knowledge, but it was a period marked with independences (Tunisia and the Persian Empire), and the loss of the military base in Corsica and the sugarcane farms in Sardinia-Tunisia. There wasn't much technological or economical growth in this period. The Third Global Age With the return of jotapg101 as emperor, the DuoNeoHue became the Huedish Empire once again. It's actually the age where the Empire finds itself in the Alliance of the Americas, and reaches its maximum size. It's probably the age with the most technological advancements, with the help of TheDerpSorcerer (Ministry of Technology and Energy) and Phantomized (Ministry of War). Now the Huedish Empire annexed a chunk of Arabia and is exploring the oil fields in Qatar. The Persian Empire rejoined the Huedish Empire, and are improving the area. Nowadays, the Huedish Empire is the strongest independent country in South America, and is keeping peace within the region, connecting roads with TPU's colonies and with other countries around. Relations Allies * Republic of La Libertad * Technologist Pacific Union * South Romania * Bolivian State * Technologist Midwest Federacy * Antarctic Republic * Republic of Arepalandia * Ivorian Florida * New Texas * The Caribbean Empire * Communist Nordia * Elective Monarchy of Vashine * The State of Destinium * Switzerland * Helliotic New Tamil * Germania * Republic of the Phoenix * Hanoi Empire Truced * The Gold Coast * Burma * Arizona * Quebec * Saharan Kingdom States Reference jotapg101's book: "Huedish History"Category:Nations